legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S9 P8/Transcript
(Rayla and X are seen walking deeper into the nest as they approach the meeting area) Rayla: *sigh*.... X: Nervous? Rayla:....A little bit. X: Well, you know it's gonna be okay right? Rayla: I know but... I'm worried about what Ray will think... He was mad at me over my feelings for Alex. When he finds out about us... I don't know what he'll think. And that worries me. X: Hey, I'm there for you. And I know your brother will support you. Rayla: You think so? X: I know so. Rayla: Hmm. Thank you X. X: Anything for my beautiful Queen. Rayla: *smiles* Well. Best not keep our people waiting. I hope Davey won't freak out over this. X: He's a big boy he'll be fine. (The 2 soon enter the meeting room) X: Everyone! (The adults in the nest all wake up and leave their sleeping chambers and enter the room) Targhul #1: Hm? Targhul #3: What's going on? (Davey, Juliet, Fume, Pete and Kevin enter) Juliet: X? Kevin: Is everything all right? Davey: Davey tired... X: Sorry if I woke anyone up, but I have an important announcement to make! Pete: An announcement? Fume: Is something going on? X: As many of you know, our fellow Targhul, Rayla, has been such an important member to our nest. It is though her care for our Targhul infants that we have come so far. Many of you I'm sure remember when Rayla took care of you. Pete: Of course. That's why she's Mama Rayla. Davey: Yay Mama Rayla! Rayla: *Smiles and blushes* Kevin: So, are we giving her a reward? Fume: Trophy maybe? X: Oh no no. Rayla now has something so much better then a trophy. Targhul #4: What's that? X: *Puts an arm around her waist* She's now a Queen. Juliet: Huh??? Davey: Davey confused... Kevin: What do you mean "Queen"? Rayla: What he means everyone is... X and I are in love. (The Targhuls all gasp in surprise) X: Yes. She and me has chosen to be together. Juliet: Oh my! Our Alpha now has a mate! Fume: Awesome! Kevin: That's certainly a surprise! Pete: Alright go X! Juilet: Yeah! Davey:..... Targhul #2: We are all very happy for you and Rayla X! But how will things works in terms of the normal duties now? X: Everything shall remain relatively the same. But we may try and ask Alex and Jessica for help now and again. Rayla: Yeah. I'll still be serving my duties as the mother for the infants. Juliet: That's wonderful to hear Rayla! I can't wait for our children to hear the news that they have a new Queen! Kevin: They're gonna love it! Fume: Say, where are they anyway? Rayla: Oh they should all be- … OH SHIT!! *Runs off* X: Huh?? Davey: *gasps and covers ears* She said bad word! (Meanwhile back at the play center) Alex: *Panting* I can't... I can't take it.... Jessica: Me neither....They've got me drained.... Alex: Maybe the monster game wasn't a good idea.... ???: *Pops out of Alex's shoulder* Come on you two! Let's keep playing! Alex: Please... Please have mercy. Jessica: We yield....You already ate us down to the bone... ???: Aww come on! Don't be party poopers now! ???: *Pops out of Jessica's shoulder* Yeah! There's still more fun to be had! (As the Infants continue to yell at Alex and Jessica to play, the door opens as Rayla rushes in) Rayla: ALEX! JESSICA! Alex: Thank god...! Jessica: Rayla! Rayla: Everyone! That's enough! Play time is over! Infants: AWWW!! (The Infants attached to Alex and Jessica all separate) Alex: Finally.... Jessica: That was worse than when Vivienne had Craig interrogate me.... Rayla: Are you two okay?! Oh my god I'm so sorry I left! Alex: No no....It's fine Rayla. Jessica: We didn't get hurt.... Rayla: Are you sure?? Alex: We're sure. Jessica: The kids just overwhelmed us was all. Alex: Yeah. Rayla: *Sighs with relief* Oh that's good... ???: We're sorry mama.... ???: We didn't mean to hurt anyone.... ???: We were just playing.... Rayla: *sigh* It's okay kids. I'm not mad at you. ???: Really...? Rayla: Yeah. ???: Yay! Alex: Wow, you seem happy Rayla. Rayla: Oh I am Alex. I didn't get a chance to tell you but while you playing with the kids earlier, sometime amazing happened. Jessica: Oh what? (Before Rayla can explain, X, Juliet, Kevin, Fume, Pete, and Davey arrive) Juliet: Mama Rayla! ARe you all right?! Kevin: We heard screaming coming from the play room! Pete: Is someone hurt?! Rayla: Its-Its okay everyone. Everything is okay. Fume: Whew. You gave us a scare when you screamed and ran from the meeting room like that. Kevin: Yeah. Davey: *gasp* Jessica! Jessica: Oh Davey! Hey its good to see you! Davey: W-Why arm metal!? Jessica: *Holds up arm* Oh this? Davey: Yeah! Jessica: Oh you know, I had a little accident was all. Davey: Scary! Jessica: Yeah. You wanna come touch it? Davey: Is safe? Jessica: Yeah it's safe! Davey: O-Okay... (Davey walks over and starts touching Jessica's metal arm) Davey: Oooh! It's so cold! Jessica: Yeah it is a metal arm. Davey: It like metal man cold. Kevin: His name is Ray Davey. Davey: Oh. Jessica: Yeah. Davey: Well metal man sound cooler! Jessica: I guess it does Davey! Davey: Yay! Alex: So, what is it you were gonna say Rayla? Rayla: Ah right. Well, while you guys were playing with the infants earlier, X came by to see me. Alex: Okay. X: Yeah. I had to tell Rayla how important she was to this colony. And how much she means to us. Right kids? ???: Yeah! ???: We love you Mama Rayla! ???: You're the best mom! Rayla: Thank you kids. Alex: See? I told you were you important. X: And.. There was... Something else I had to tell Rayla. Alex: Huh? Jessica: What was it? X: Well.... Alex: Come on spit it out! Jessica: Yeah I wanna hear it too! X: Alright.... Me and Rayla....are in love..... Alex and Jessica:........... Alex: Huh? Rayla: Yep. X told me his true feelings about me. And,... They touched my heart. X: *Wraps arms around Rayla's waist* I asked her to be my Queen. And she said yes. Alex: W-What?? Jessica: Did I.... hear that right....? (Jessica then falls back and faints) Alex: Wha- Jess! Rayla: *Gasp* Oh my god! Kevin: Dude she fainted! ???: Jessica??? (The infants start crawling on Jessica's stomach) ???: Oh no is she dead?! ???: Jessica wake up! Davey: AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! Juliet: D-D-Davey! Davey Davey calm down! Davey: JESSICA FELL DOWN! DAVEY NO LIKE IT!! Alex: Everybody calm down! (Everyone looks over at Alex) Alex: Jessica's fine Davey. She just fainted from the surprise was all. Davey: Oh... Okay. ???: So, she's not dead? ???: No I can hear her heart beat. ???: *Sighs with relief* Rayla: I didn't think she'd faint. Alex: I-I gotta say Rayla. I'm surprised by this. X when did you fall in love with Rayla? X: Honestly? Since the day she first walked in here. Alex: Really? X: Yes. Ever since I saw her, I thought she was the beautiful woman I ever met. I wanted to see her more which is part of the reason I asked if she could be a mother to the infants. And I'm glad she accept. The more we spent time together, the more my feelings for her grew. Alex: Wow. That's really nice X. Rayla: It sure is. (Jessica is then heard groaning before she starts to wake up) Jessica: *moans* What happened...? Juliet: You fainted. Jessica: I did...? Kevin: Yeah. Pete: Seems Rayla and X's announcement got to you. Jessica: What was it they said again...? Alex: They're in love. X: Yep! Jessica: Oh.... Right. (Jessica sits on the ground with a few of the infants on her stomach) ???: Yay! ???: She's awake! Jessica: Oh. Hey kids. ???: You scared us! ANd Davey! Davey: I didn't like you fell... Jessica: I'm sorry Davey. I didn't mean to scare you. Rayla: I didn't think you'd faint Jess. Jessica: Well, I never thought I'd see X find love. Alex: Yeah. Speaking of Targhuls finding love, I wonder how Foxtrot and Violet are doing. Jessica: I'm sure they're fine. I doubt Foxtrot's gonna say anything this soon. Alex: Yeah, he's gotta let it blossom first. Jessica: Right. ???: Can we bond with you Jess? ???: We promise we won't shift. Jessica: Sure. Go ahead. (A few of the infants bond with Jessica as Alex continues talking with X and Rayla) Alex: So, are you dating or are you getting married? I don't understand. Rayla: M-Married?? Oh jeez I didn't think of that. Um... X how do Targhul relationships work? X: Oh we don't rely on marriage Rayla. We just find a mate and start a nest mostly. Rayla: Ah. X: I mean unless you wanna get formal about it, then we can marry if you want. But it's not necessary. Rayla: N-No no I'm-I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet. X: That's all right. But we will need to start talking about our kids. Rayla: Our kids??? Alex: Ooookay I think that's where I jump out of this conversation! Jessica: Same here. Alex: Jessica, do you think we should head inside? We do still need sleep. Jessica: Yeah that's a good idea. I bet the others are wondering where we've been. Alex: Oh yeah. I didn't think of that. (Alex turns back to Rayla and X) Alex: Hey I want you to know I'm happy for you guys. Rayla I know you've had feelings for me for awhile now so I'm glad you could find someone who could return your feelings. Rayla: I'll be honest Alex: You're the first person I've ever loved so a small bit of my feelings for you will always remain. But I am happy for how X feels about me. And I do hope you and Jessica remain happy together forever. (Jessica stands up) Alex: Oh trust me. We will. (Alex and Jessica hold hands) Alex: Forever. Jessica: Awww. (The two kiss before Jessica pats her stomach) Jessica: Alright kids, time to get off. Infants: Aww.... (The infants depart from Jessica) ???: You'll come back again soon right? Jessica: Of course I will. ???: Yay! Alex: Well, see you around Rayla. You too X. X: See you around guys. Rayla: Come visit again soon. (Alex and Jessica both leave the nests as the Targhuls wave good bye) Rayla: They truly are such a wonderful couple. X: I bet we'll be just as good as them. Rayla: *giggles* Oh X. Davey:.... Juliet: Oh. We never asked. Davey? Are you... Okay with this? Kevin: It might be weird but Rayla and X are happy together. Rayla: You're not bothered that I'm with X. Right? Davey:..... Rayla: Davey? X: Are you okay? (Davey then goes up and hugs Rayla) Rayla: Huh?? (Davey is heard starting to cry) Rayla: D-Davey?? Why are you crying? X: Are you upset about this? Davey: N-No....Not upset... Rayla: Then- Davey: Happy.... Rayla: You're happy? Davey: Happy Mama Rayla and X are happy... Juliet: Awww Davey. Fume: That's so adorable. Pete: Yeah. X: So....You're not mad about this? Rayla: You're alright with it? Davey: Yeah. (Davey lets go of Rayla and smiles) Davey: Davey's alright with it mama. Rayla: Well, that's good Davey. X: We're glad you're alright with it. Davey: Davey glad too X! X: Well, let's get going then. Rayla: Right. Come on kids. Kevin: Right behind you Mama. (Rayla nods before she and the others head out of the play area) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts